So much happened when Dorothy dropped in
by LemonPeaves
Summary: What happened when Glinda first met Dorothy. Mild Gelphie...review and tell me if you liked it or just say HI!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything is owned by Gregory Maquire and L. Frank Baum, two genius's!

Rating: K+

So much happened when Dorothy dropped in

"Where am I?"

Glinda the good turned from the group of Munchkinlanders she had been talking to and looked at the small farm girl who stood in the middle of another crowd of Munchkins. The girl looked terribly confused and not at all gleeful at having killed the Wicked Witch of the East. She looked carefully at the girl and wondered where she had come from, she certainly wasn't a Munchkin, she was to tall. Glinda wondered if she was perhaps Gillikenese like herself but she quickly dismissed this idea, she wasn't at all as beautiful as Gillikenese women where. No, she didn't know where she had come from and it seemed that the girl didn't know where she was. Glinda walked slowly over to her, letting her hair shine in the sun and her dress sparkle, as she past the Witch's feet the ruby red glitter shone off the sun and seemed to soak the good witch's hands in blood red. She moved her hands away and put on a smile.

"Why my dear you're in Oz." She said gently.

"Oh no." The girl said. "So I'm not in Kansas anymore."

She smiled wider, the Munchkins where looking at her oddly and she didn't like to be outshone. The girl looked to the two feet poking out from under the house.

"I'm awfully sorry I landed on someone." She said wearily.

"Oh don't be, that was the Wicked Witch of the East!" Glinda said brightly, though it was killing her inside. Secretly the 'Witch of the East' had been her friend, she just wanted to run away and cry but she knew she couldn't she had to keep up her public image. The child suddenly got scared.

"A Witch?" She cried.

"Thank goodness!" One of the Munchkins shouted.

"Yes! Thank goodness!" Thrilled Glinda, though inside she wanted to throttle the girl.

"If only her sister would go the same way! Another Munchkinlander piped up.

Glinda gritted her teeth her hand tightening around her long wand. She looked to the girl who looked terrified, and rightly so, she had not met Elphaba…yet. As much as Glinda disliked the girl for what she had done to dear holy Nessarose she couldn't help being a teeny bit scared for her and indeed what Elphaba would do to her. She looked to the sky almost expecting the green thing to come flying down to kill the girl.

"She has a sister? Is she wicked too?" The girl asked.

Glinda gulped but kept her smile.

"Indeed." Was all she could manage. She looked back up to the sky, Oh Elphaba, she thought, please don't kill me too.

"I heard, if she touches you, you burn!" A Munchkin lady shouted.

Glinda actually laughed. If that where true she'd have no skin left, and she meant none, Elphaba had touched her in places no-one else had ever touched except herself. She blushed and felt bad for being aroused at a time like this. She sensed movement and snapped out of her trance, the girl was crying and all the Munchkins where crowding around her, patting and hugging her. Glinda rolled her eyes then sighed putting her 'public' face back on.

"Oh dear!" She exclaimed, yes, this felt like an exclaiming moment. "Don't worry about her sister, she won't…get you."

"She won't?" asked the girl, mopping away tears.

"Of course not." She lied…well anything to stop her crying.

"How will I get home?" The girl asked.

"Well, where do you come from dear?" Glinda asked.

"Kansas." The girl told her.

Glinda nodded wisely, the Munchkins gasped and looked astonished that the good witch knew of such a place they did not.

"Oh yes, I know it." She said, she did not.

"Glinda, where is this place?" A child asked.

"It is…um…faraway!" She said the last word so dramatically that she was sure she saw one of the Munchkins pass out.

"How will she get there?" asked a villager.

Glinda didn't know, she wasn't even really sure what she was actually really talking about, she was still half thinking about Elphaba's rooming hands, for once in her life she wished she travelled by broom. She looked around, two things where at hand. Nessarose's shoes and the yellow brick road. She crossed over and pulled the shoes off Nessa's feet gently.

"I'm sorry Nessa." She whispered.

She handed them to the girl, who pulled off her own and replaced them with the ruby ones.

"These will protect you my dear." She said, she did a quick charm on them so they wouldn't come off. "They will keep the witch away and keep you on the right track."

At least she thought they would, one could never really be certain.

"Now dear you'll have to go to the Wizard." She told her, yes, take that, Glinda thought, he could have the girl and her problems, after all, she couldn't help everyone.

The Munchkins gasped and some clapped, Glinda showed them her perfectly polished teeth then turned back to the girl.

"Where can I find him?" The girl asked.

"Just follow the road of yellow bricks until you reach the Emerald City." Glinda told her.

"Okay." The girl said bravely. "Come on Toto, lets go!"

The villagers of Munchkinland swarmed round to wave her off.

"Good luck…" Glinda couldn't remember her name. "…dear and be safe."

The girl nodded.

"Goodbye Glinda, and thank you." she said.

"Oh no, thank you." Glinda said.

"Bye Dorothy, good luck with the great Wizard!" The Munchkins chorused.

Dorothy! That was it! What a funny name. Glinda waved until she was out of sight, she talked to a few Munchkins, said a final few words then slowly the village cleared leaving only herself and of course the house and poor dead Nessarose. She picked up an abandoned bunch of flowers and went over to where the witch lay under the house, she lay the flowers at her now bare feet. She silently paid her respects and when she was done she stood back up, looking at the sky.

"Oh Elphie, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

There was a popping sound and her bubble appeared to the side of her, she stepped into it. A tear rolled down her cheek, she hatred all the 'wickedness', would it ever end? She had a horrible feeling it wouldn't, not until both Witch's where dead. And as her bubble rose into the air she had no idea how right she was.

Thank you for reading J x


End file.
